منقذ امبريلا
by Residentevil80
Summary: انه ببساطة البرت ويسكر ... البرت ويسكر الوحيد


**لقد كانت لحظة مخيفة ****... امتلاء الغرفة بالعديد من النوافذ المظلمة و الاضواء الحمراء بث الرعب في قلوب الداخلين عندما دخلوا ****, طلب منهم اخذ اماكنهم في الكراسي الموجودة و التي اعطت انطباعا عن المكان بأنه صف دراسي الا انه بأنظمة مختلفة تختلف تماما عن انظمة المدرسة العادية ****. اخذ احدهم مكانه مع رفاقه و هم ينظرون الى رجلين وقف احدهما و هو يرتدي بزة حمراء عسكرية قد امتلأت بمختلف الاوسمة و بنطالا ابيض اللون ****... كان اشبه ببيدق انكليزي مستعد للقيام بالخطوة الاولى في اي لعبة للشطرنج ****... لم يجد في هذا المكان اي شيء ينسيه حياته السابقة الا تلك اللعبة الممتعة و قد تفوق على كل من واجهه فيها و لفت انظار ذو البزة الحمراء اليه فقد كان من يدير هذا المكان الغير معروف في اي مكان كانوا يسمونه الدير الجديد فقط اذ انه شبيه بالدير و ليس بمدرسة**

**" سأنادي كل منكم بإسمه و على كل واحد منكم الاجابة بحاضر****" نادى الرجل الاخر الذي كان جالسا موجها كلامه الى الحاضرين ****... كان معروفا بلقب المستشار و كان يجب على الجميع مناداته بهذا الاسم**

**" جوناثان ويسكر ****...؟؟****"...**

**"حاضر****" اجاب احدهم**

**" سيلفيا ويسكر ****...؟؟****"**

**"حاضرة****" ... اجابت احدى الفتيات**

**" ادوارد ويسكر****...؟؟؟****"**

**"حاضر****"**

**"بنجامين ويسكر ****...؟؟****"**

**" حاضر ****"**

**"باتريسيا ويسكر****"**

**" حاضرة****"**

**" البرت ويسكر****"**

**" انا هنا ****"**

**رد الاخير و كأن في لهجته نوع من السخرية و استشاط المستشار غضبا**

**" لقد حذرتك مرارا من مخالفة القوانين البرت ****...!"**

**" لماذا انت غاضب سيدي المستشار ؟ ****... هل هناك من فرق بين كلمة حاضر و كلمة انا هنا ****... الا تعنيان الامر نفسه ****" رد البرت بهدوء تام**

**" القوانين تقول ان تلتزم بما يقوله المستشار حرفيا و انت تحاول السخرية هنا ****...!" رد المستشار و الغضب مازال باد على ملامحه ****"لا بد من معاقبتك عقابا اشد مما رأيته سابقا****" اضاف مهددا**

**" و انا فعلت ****... لم اسخر منك بجملتي كما اعتقدت انما اردت ان اغير طريقة الاجابة التي يرددها الاخرون طوال الوقت كالببغاوات ****" رد البرت غير مكترث بالعقوبة التي توقع ان تتخذ بشأنه**

**" ايها اللقيط ****... " ردد المستشار و هو ينهض لكن الرجل ذو البزة الحمراء وضع يده على المستشار الذي نظر اليه في حيرة بينما رد الاخر بإيماءة مفادها بأن يجلس مكانه**

**" حسنا البرت ****" قال ذو البزة الحمراء ****... " ان تحدي هذه المؤسسة ليس بالامر الهين لولد في مثل عمرك ****... ان ما قلته صحيح ****... حاضر و انا هنا تحملان نفس المعنى لكن الفرق شاسع بينهما ****... فحاضر تعني الاحترام و هي كلمة واحدة مختصرة و مقتبسة من الكلام اللبق****, بينما انا هنا فهي جملة يتداولها السوقيون وبعض الجهلة و نحن في مؤسسة امبريلا نعلم الاولاد الاحترام و اللباقة ****,فقلة الكلام تدل على الرجل الحكيم و كثرته تدل على حماقته و لا اعتقد انك من الحمقى يا البرت اليس كذلك؟؟؟****"**

**نظر الولد ذو الاعوام العشر الى ذي البزة الحمراء و فكر بكلامه و كان نوعا ما مقنعا ****"لا سيدي لست احمقا****"**

**" سعيد بسماع هذا ****" ... قال الرجل ****" ان احسنت التصرف و التزمت بقوانين المؤسسة****... من يدري فقد تصبح مسؤولا كبيرا فيها ذات يوم ****" اضاف قائلا و قد علت ملامحه ابتسامة طفيفة قلما لاحظ البرت مثلها**

**كان البرت بارعا بإغضاب الجميع من حوله و خصوصا ذلك المستشار الذي عاقبه عدة مرات ****...من الرمي بالحجارة من قبل الاولاد الاخرين الى التعري تحت المطر في الطقس البارد الى حمل اوزان تتجاوز وزنه بينما يسير على الجمر**

**كانت عقوبات جد قاسية على ولد مثل البرت لكنه اعتاد العقوبات جميعها و اصبحت ملامح وجهه الجميل تميل للخشونة و القسوة و بجانب ذلك كان ذكاؤه الجانب الافضل فيه فلعبة الشطرنج اكبر دليل على ذلك**

**" ان المؤسسة قد احضرتكم الى هنا لانها تؤمن انكم الوحيدين القادرين على انقاذ العالم و تغييره للافضل ستخوضون تدريبات شاقة و سنعمل على رفع مستوى ذكائكم لتكونوا اولئك الابطال ****" قال المستشار بعد برهة****..,**

** لكن البرت لم يكن يستمع اليه ****.. كان مازال ينظر الى ذي البزة الحمراء و يفكر بكلامه ****..." قد تصبح مسؤولا كبيرا ****..." ثم اخذت بعض كلمات المستشار تستقر في رأسه ****" القادرون على انقاذ العالم و تغييره ليصبح بحال افضل ****" ... " ان كان العالم بحاجة للتغيير فسيكون البرت ويسكر سعيد ا بهذا الشرف صحيح انه مازال طفلا الا انه يحمل في رأسه الكثير من الاحلام و كان مقتنعا ان من ينقذ العالم هو شخص واحد و ليس اشخاصا متعددين لذلك كان عليه ان يكون ذلك الشخص و التفت البرت الى احدى النوافذ المظلمة في الدير و فكر ****" سأخرج يوما الى ما وراء هذا المكان و اكون منقذ العالم ****.. لن يوقفني احد و لن تعنيني تلك الترهات التي يدعونها بالقوانين ****"**

**اعاد البرت ناظره الى ذي البزة الحمراء فوجده ينظر اليه و قد امتلأ ثقة بنظراته القوية و جعلت هذه النظرات عدوى الثقة تنتقل الى البرت كان يعرف ان ذي البزة الحمراء قد اعجب به و عليه ان يثبت له انه ليس احمقا يحاول افتعال المشاكل في المؤسسة بل رجل حكيم يعلوه حماس ضخم ليصبح رجلا مهما ذات يوم و رد البرت نظرات الثقة الى ذي البزة الحمراء****... يجب عليه ان يتبع هذا الشخص فهو بالتأكيد سيدله على الطريق و على الباب**

** و تخيل ان كلاما خفيا دخل رأسه**

** " ستدخل التاريخ البرت ويسكر ****... لا اعرف متى و لكن ما اعرفه ان لكل رجل عظيم وقت ما و سيأتي وقتك حتما ****"**


End file.
